


Caregiving

by AleksanteriAgitshev



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleksanteriAgitshev/pseuds/AleksanteriAgitshev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John and Dorian finally bring down inSyndicate, they pursue their final case, and a much greater challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caregiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetdawn20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/gifts).



In his cultural history class, the design module specifically, Robert remembered reading about the use of mirrors to make an interior space seem larger, broader, and brighter. His boyfriend’s apartment, like his own, and so many of the tiny living quarters of the city did the same thing with tiny projectors. They added details, art, color, and, of course, the illusion of space. One object though, in that ineffable way, stood out at being different. Not more real, or perhaps as less real, but Robert could tell it was a solid object. A picture frame sitting on top of a thin shelf. His boyfriend had cleverly placed it so as not to be too disruptive to the projection’s digital decoupage. Oh, sure, some of the fancier models were actual three-dimensional holographic jobs, but that was expensive. And sort of like cheating.

He touched it, and was surprised by the cool feel of metal, and the once-soft faux-velvet of the backing and the little black stand that extended out of the back. Why he had picked it up, though, was to look at the image. He was shocked to realize that it was just printed, no LEDs, no wireless receiver. Just a picture, shot from a three-fourths side profile, of two men sitting next to each other at a noodle stand.

“Hey, these guys are cute. The prettier one looks vaguely familiar though.”

“Um…” his boyfriend, Henry, got a funny look on his face, and walked over, looking down his nose at Robert, in that vaguely sexy you’re in trouble kind of way. It was different, though, like it wasn’t meant for him, and wasn’t meant to turn him on. “Those are my dads.”

“Ohhhkay well then. Uhm. I may never speak another word again, in that case. We will communicate only in foot-stomps from now on.”

“Relax. Dorian is really attractive, but he was built that way, I guess. Makes him more trustworthy maybe?”

“Built?”

“Yeah. This is my favorite picture of them from right around when they adopted me, because it doesn’t have DRN plastered across his chest. Well, it is, but you can’t see it because of the angle,” Henry said and took the picture frame, tapping at Robert’s fingers to coax it away from him. “I found it a few years ago trawling social media image archives.”

“Dee-Arr-Enn? What’s that stand for?” Robert said, putting his hands in the third row of jacket sleeves, and trying to act casual. Henry knew he wasn’t, and he knew what was coming, too. Rob found his life story excessively fascinating, which was saying something considering he hadn’t shared this part, the strangest part. All Robert knew was that he was a Chrome. There was a lot more to tell though.

“I think it was just a model designation. Like MX, you know what those are. Not sure it stood for anything. Dangerous Robot Neurotic is what I see it referred to most often.” Henry set the frame back down, and returned to half-heartedly assembling his mise-en-place to make dinner. After a pause, Robert slinked towards the kitchenette, unable to contain himself.

“Okay. So how are your parents a, what, police android and a, ah, what is the other guy’s name? The outdoorsman wear eshop model?” Henry barked out a laugh at this, and shook his head.

“John’s a cop. Was a cop. He’s retired. They both live on one of those islands out in the water that they say will be flooded over in a decade. He lived in the city all his life, but after their last case together, they decided they wanted to get us all out. Of course, I just came back, which he finds funny. I think he’s just glad I didn’t enter the force like him and his father did.”

“So, an ex-cop and an android adopt you, buy a boat, and sail off towards their river hideaway?” Robert’s face showed signs of incredulity.

“Something like that. I was their last case, you could say.”

“You? And you are going to tell me this story when exactly? Now? I will distract you mercilessly if you don’t. Dangerous business since you insist on using those sharp metal knives to cut vegetables like a weirdo.”

“It’s not that weird. But sure. Why not? They’ve told it to me enough times, I know all the procedural details. It starts with a meeting with Uncle Rudy and Auntie Sandy...”

***

John Reginald Kennex settled into his preferred seat in Captain Maldonado’s office, while Dorian took the other. Rudy skulked towards the back, fiddling with a sticky note display before suddenly becoming aware that they had entered the room, and tossing it with a gesture of his hand in their direction. It was their first time back in action, several weeks after the conclusion of the inSyndicate case. While Richard and Valerie had spent the intervening time trying to pick up the pieces of the criminal organization’s leadership being apprehended, John spent the time recovering from injuries he had sustained. They both had; Dorian had taken significant structural damage, keeping Rudy very busy in his lab.

“Welcome back, gentlemen. I trust you’re well rested now; we’ve been very busy while you have been recovering.” Sandra Maldonado said as she took her own seat behind the Captain’s desk.

“Well, I’ve certainly been sleeping much better,” John said, digging the heel of his cybernetic foot into the carpet.

“Yes, thank you Captain, but I think we’re both eager to pitch in with the clean-up work we’ve been missing,” Dorian responded, throwing a suspicious look at his partner.

“I’m ready to get back to work,” Kennex said non-committally, returning Dorian’s gaze in kind. They had spent more time apart since inSyndicate crumbled, literally, around them than they had since he was reinstated, and Dorian was reactivated.

“Good. This one has taken a little more time than the others to surface, but in some of the data we recovered from inSyndicate, Rudy was able to pick up on a lead to a Chrome infant-smuggling operation. I’ll let him fill you in.” Sandra leaned back in her chair, and waited for their tech to respond; due to the office’s high volume of work from the recent bust, he had been asked to wear even more hats than usual. At the moment, however, he was preoccupied rearranging the order of his case file sticky notes.

“Rudy?”

“Oh, yes, right, just one moment, the colors are all wrong.”

“We don’t know your color coding Rudy, just start from the beginning.” Sandra said, patiently but from the sound of it, his increased participation into their case work, the patience was mostly forced.

“Where else would I start?,” Rudy replied, and a series of images appeared depicting a luxury condominium building, and several gene-scan reports, along with video of well-dressed young men and women entering and exiting the building, pushing exotic looking single-wheeled carts.

“You know how expensive those prams are? Full of gyroscopes and electromagnets. They use the same grade of stabilizing components that you do, Dorian.”

“Rudy.”

“Right! I was able to analyze some meta-data from inSyndicate’s encrypted communications and compare it to the devices we took from their personnel, this part has taken the longest of all the leads we uncovered. As you well know, the organization was a major player in illegal biotechnology and illicit genetic treatments, but we were aware that they also ran a human trafficking ring for surrogate mothers to produce Chrome children. The meta-data points to this as the location of their operation in the City.” Rudy wiggled his fingers, showing criminal arrest records, condo registration documents, and bill payments for utilities.

“Thank you Rudy,” the Captain said, folding her hands together. “I wanted something relatively soft for the two of you to ease yourselves back into work. The former inSyndicate lieutenant in charge is continuing to run the operation, and so I want you both to approach them as an interested buyer.”

“Us?” John said incredulously.

“Of course,” Dorian replied, amused, “as we would be denied the opportunity to become parents through legal adoption, and there are additional restrictions on the surrogacy of genetically enhanced children.”

“Dorian would simply pose as a sophisticated VAL-22 android companion. Well, yours, specifically. I’ve made sure that he will meet diagnostic specifications when they scan you upon entering.” Rudy added, closing up his little presentation.

“That’s all great, but you really want me to go undercover as someone with enough bitcoin to spend on an illegal baby and the desire to actually do that?”

The room laughed in response, and John narrowed his eyes slightly; it was still a sign of how resolving his baggage with inSyndicate, Anna Moore, and taking several weeks off after had given him some extra patience and peace of mind. Since he didn’t frown, or immediately make a follow-up acerbic comment.

“That’s very insightful, John. But I think you’ll do fine,” Dorian said, smiling at his partner.

“Of course, Dorian shouldn’t have any problems with that,” Rudy said, “he rather masterfully played a child psychologist for Lost egos during our weekly Eclipse Phase game. A lot of really touching moments there.”

"Aw, thanks Rudy. I'm really proud of Doctor Lee's work in the Autonomist Habitat."

John sighed, but half-heartedly. He had missed spending his days with Dorian during their respective recoveries. A little uncomfortableness was well worth that. Even if it seemed that Dorian had received more company than he did.

"Very funny, but seriously, every ranking member of inSyndicate knows who I am by now, so what's the real plan, Sandra?"

John was trying to force a surly attitude, but it didn't seem to stick. It dawned on him how miserable he'd been after waking up in the hospital, his vendetta resolved, his body a mess. At least he hadn't needed a second cybernetic limb this time. Dorian made certain of that, using his body to shield John from that nano-flechette grenade.

"Is that so, big shot?" Captain Maldonado teased John, titling her head mockingly. "This part of their operation was completely isolated, we've considered the possibility and determined that it is low enough to proceed. And if the operational head, a woman known as Caregiver, does recognize you, it won't matter too much. Our intelligence shows that if we can demonstrate our control over the situation, she won't endanger the children, or their staff, the ones posing as new parents living in the condos. Now, we've waited long enough; let's get this loose end tied up."

Dorian got up, and put his hand on John's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

"Come on, John, don't worry about your suitability for this. You've already got that disapproving parental glare down perfectly."

***

John relaxed as he went through the familiar locker room routine of taking off his black detective's outfit that was his typical uniform, and donning the civilian clothing that had been chosen for him. The note on the lapel of the jacket was from Valerie, actual paper and hastily written, simply said "welcome back John! :)"

Dorian had gone to procure an unmarked vehicle from the motor pool, leaving John alone, again, with his thoughts. Alone until Rudy showed up, inexplicably. He never came down here, and so he was greeted immediately with a frown.

"I know, I know, I would have gone with something a little more casual myself, but everyone seems to forget my credentials in the fashion world and they don't consult me." Rudy leaned against a locker, and paused for a moment, trying to look earnest.

"You're right, I did forget," John said without looking up.

"I'm certain you have a lot on your mind. But I wanted to tell you, so does Dorian. He is going to take this very seriously. He's protective of you, and he is going to be protective of those children, but I'm worried that no one is protecting him. Well, I am. That's why I'm here."

"Protect him from what, Rudy, snot-noses?"

"From you, John. I don't know if it just his brush with de-activation, but he's become more sensitive now. A little more, ah, how should I say this...mortal. Fragile. It's been fascinating to watch, and I don't know if it is just because you've been apart, but his emotions seem stronger now, and more volatile."

"He seemed fine to me, Rudy," John said, standing up. "So what do you want me to do about it, exactly?"

"I don't know. I haven't really known what to say to him myself, I was hoping you would."

Rudy looked as though he was starting to regret coming down to discuss this. John, however, softened his face and shoulders, and lingered for a moment thoughtfully.

"I'm sure I will. Thanks for taking care of him."

"Of course, and you're quite welcome. He's a good friend of mine, after all."

***

"You look adorable," Dorian said after they'd made a few blocks into the wealthier section of downtown.

"Thanks. I'm sure that's what Val was going for," John said distractedly.

"It suits an interior decorator with a well-heeled and private clientele. I still think we should have had you pose as the android companion, though."

"What's wrong with my design taste? I keep you around, don't I?"

"Did you really just liken me to a household furnishing?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Furniture serves a practical purpose. You're more like the mood-lighting for showing off the property for perspective buyers."

Dorian laughed, and shook his head. His own outfit was far more fashion forward, a mix of hard edges and soft, textured fabrics. As John had said, he seemed fine. They had fallen right back into their old routine, as if the past several weeks hadn't happened.

"Well, something has to cover up all the gloomy features." Dorian paused for a moment, and when he continued, the tone in his voice didn't seem any different. "You ever think about having kids, John?"

John Kennex had, in fact, thought about this, but he could only register that he had before; he couldn't recall what his opinion on the matter was, exactly.

"My father managed it as a cop. I came out okay."

"Interesting response." Dorian grinned, only looking at John from the corner of his eye.

"Lot of other steps between deciding something like that and it actually happening."

"Not if you are rich enough, and know the location of the genetically modified baby shop like we do."

"I guess that's why it's illegal." They passed another block before the condominium complex came into view, and a few more moments passed by while Dorian seemed to search for the right words.

"That's not why I think it was an interesting response."

"Are you gauging my interest in blowing this off and stealing from the baby traffickers? There are still a lot of steps there too. We neglected to set up our escape route out of the country beforehand."

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor. The sarcastic deadpan approach should work for a successful interior decorator."

"Focus on your own routine, life companion. You're supposed to be faithful and supportive, not busting my chops all the time." John navigated them into the underground parking complex below the building, as they passed a pair of women pushing a stroller into a waiting elevator.

Dorian didn't seem to have a response to that. The walk to their appointment was made in silence.

***

"I do know who you are, John Kennex." The Caregiver sat along the back wall of the tiny office, hands in her lap, long black gloves extending from a voluminous blouse.

"Yeah, I thought you might. But you don't seem concerned about that." Neither officer had drawn a weapon over the past ten minutes, and they hadn't needed to; it was almost as if this woman, this criminal, was allowing her illicit business to wilt to the coming frost the two men represented.

"I knew we were either on borrowed time, or things would continue as they have been, uninterrupted. There is too much at stake here for me to fight that fate."

"You've done well to bury the tragedy at the heart of this," Dorian commented suddenly, alert but calm. "Everyone here is taken care of, I can tell that you have a great deal of respect for what you do."

"There were many possible fates for crossing inSyndicate. This was one of the most gentle. And the most monstrous. There is something about a chrome child, though, that many feel divorces the future child from their genetic past. They are as much a product of their gene designers as they are their mother and father." The Caregiver leaned back in her chair, closing her well-rested eyes, the crows-feet at their edges folding delicately.

"So you're going to let us do this peacefully, then?" John took a few steps forward into the room, squishing the expensive smart-material psuedo-grass beneath his feet, in synthetic soil devoid of ecology.

"Of course. I have no cards left to play. Only pawns I refuse to allow take the field. I have learned something important, doing this for as many years as I have. The people who can acquire children like these, whether through me or through legal procedures, are rarely the best candidates to raise them. I've used my own resources to watch them grow up. Those are the real tragedies, more often than not." The Caregiver slowly rose from her seat, and approached Dorian.

"I'm glad we can give you some peace of mind, then," Dorian said, his tone slightly somber, as he cuffed the woman as John watched, slightly regretful, and now more keenly aware of Rudy's warning.

"Yes. Thank you."

***

 "I have thought about it before. I remember thinking about it. But it never seemed like it would be possible for me. So I don't remember exactly what I thought about. Dad stuff, I guess. Taking my son to football games. Teaching him how to play guitar." John said, abruptly, elbows on the counter-top of the noodle stand. Dorian had already been looking at him, and so had a subdued reaction, even though he knew exactly what John meant.

"You're a details man, I understand." Dorian replied sagely.

"Heh, yeah. You were just the detail I was missing." John couldn't bring himself to look to his side, to make eye-contact with Dorian.

"Henry would be lucky to have you as a father. Now that I'm around to curb your excesses, of course."

"You mean to do the cooking."

"Don't make me regret all those demonstrations, John."

"Come on, you love it. And it makes Rudy feel good for all those lessons he gave you."

"John, do you think that approving this adoption is just the Captain's way of finally getting you to retire?"

"Probably. Sandra and all the people whose favors got called in to make that happen can have whatever reasons they want. Come on, let's go see him at the nursery before it gets too late."

***

Robert tapped his fingers on the table, and on his now-empty plate, and bobbed his head impatiently.

"Alright, I wasn't expecting a shoot-out or anything, but where's the drama? Where are the explosions?"

"I was two months old. You're lucky there weren't any explosions."

"Come on, you invite me to your place finally, make me fantastic Asian food, tell me about how you got adopted, you big chrome weirdo, and you won't even tell me exciting cop stuff? Pssh."

Henry laughed, and kicked his boyfriend under the table.

"Alright, you punk! Fine. I'll tell you about how they met. You see, they were going to ship Dorian off to NASA to get shot into space, and John had just come back from an 18-month medical leave, after he lost his leg, and his old partner, in a raid against that inSyndicate group..."


End file.
